


Mother's Love

by Verlaine



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: M/M, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-04
Updated: 2011-03-04
Packaged: 2017-10-16 02:35:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/167511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Verlaine/pseuds/Verlaine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>written for the me_and_thee_100 challenge #10: mother</p>
    </blockquote>





	Mother's Love

**Author's Note:**

> written for the me_and_thee_100 challenge #10: mother

When Sofia Drezynskie's father told her he'd spoken to Mikhail Starsky about marrying her to his son Andrejz, she cried half the night. At four in the morning, her mother lost patience, took a wooden spoon to her rear and read her the lesson. As the youngest girl in a family of daughters, without enough of a dowry to make it worth a good man's while to take her—and plain to boot—she should be grateful for anyone who would ease the burden she was to her parents. Marriage was a duty and whimpering was for children.

She didn't cry again. Not when Andrejz was drunk at the wedding. Not when they had to flee to America with nothing but a suitcase between them and the money she'd sewn into her corset lining. Not when he and Yosif Durniak got caught stealing from the freight cars down by the docks. Not when she had to beg at the convent for money to feed the boys.

Not when Durniak told her his price for getting Andrejz out of jail. Again.

Not even when she saw her beloved David lying in the hospital, so pale and silent. The doctors told her it was a miracle. That he would recover, even be able to go back to work. Sofia didn't trust miracles. Her life had taught her even the smallest good could come at too heavy a price.

But today, she sees a blond head bent down on her son's pillow, broad shoulders trembling with tears, a long graceful hand cupping his stubbled cheek. She sees David shakily cover that hand with his own. Hears two voices whisper in unison.

"It'll be okay, babe. We'll make it."

And through her tears she is grateful that her son will have what she did not.


End file.
